


The Road Head So Far

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Brother Feels, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Driving, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Impala Makeouts, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Punishment, Road Head, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are about a month into their relationship. Dean is taking it painfully slow, and Sam is getting horny. He decides to take it to the next level...in the Impala...while Dean is still driving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it Sam!” Dean yelled, eyeing his little brother in the passenger seat. They had been on the road for a few hours now, and had stopped at some fast food joint to get a quick drive thru meal. And of course, the younger Winchester opted to get a salad.

“What the hell Dean? It’s okay” Sam answered back a bit irritated.

“You are going to eat a salad inside of baby? What if you get dressing on her, or a crouton crumbles all over the floor boards?” Sam just rolled his eyes. He knew it was stupid, but sometimes he got real jealous of Dean and his car, especially since Dean should be giving more attention to Sam. He blushed a little bit, thinking about that first kissed they shared a month ago. Since then, they had agreed to try this ‘relationship’ out, but they hadn’t done more than kiss, and Sam was getting needy. He wasn’t really irritated at Dean for the salad comments; Sam was just super sexually frustrated.

“Jesus Dean! I’ll be careful, okay? I’m not gonna soil your girlfriend.” He responded, a bit more biting than teasing. Dean just huffed as he focused his eyes back on the road. His large hands began to tap at the seat, searching for his fast food bag. He needed to eat, and a burger and fries would certainly hit the spot. Sam watched as Dean finally found his burger, trying to unwrap it with one hand.

“Here” Sam said exasperated. He took the burger and unwrapped it so that most of it was sticking out, but there was still a wrapper to hold on to. He broke off a piece and tried to feed it to Dean, Dean’s eyes widened as he nearly swerved off the road.

“What the hell are you doing, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Trying to help you eat this heart attack in a bun Dean.  It’s not safe to eat and drive and you know it.”

“Sam, do you know how gay it is for a dude to feed another dude?” Sam just gave him an incredulous look. “Never mind, bad example” Dean corrected, a bit embarrassed.

“Just let me help, okay? I’m tired of fearing for my life every time you try to eat and drive.”

“Sam, if you feed me, you might get ketchup on baby. You don’t love her like I do.”

“Then I’ll fucking lick it up Dean” Sam nearly shouted. Dean eyed him suspiciously before finally untensing his shoulders.

“Alright fine, you wanna feed me like a sappy suburban couple? Be my guest.” He answered, voice full of sarcasm and irritation.

Sam tried to hide the small smile at his lips; he won the argument, and Dean wasn’t too happy about it. Sam began to feed Dean as he drove, his driving much more focused and straight now. He grabbed a fry and put it between Dean’s lips, but Dean pushed a little farther. He let his teeth gently scrape over Sam’s finger before capturing the fry. Sam felt his cock twitch slightly but decided to ignore it. This happened a few more times, till Dean was practically sucking on Sam’s finger before taking the food. Sam had switched positions several times, his semi-hard erection growing increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans.

He tried to give Dean the benefit of the doubt, maybe this was an accident, but he saw Dean glance at him with a side eye before seductively smirking to himself.

“I know what you’re doing” Sam prompted, trying not to reveal how turned on he was.

“What are you talking about? I’m just letting you feed me, like you wanted to. And I must say, excellent job. I’m driving Baby real safe, and there aren’t any crumbs in her.” Sam inwardly groaned, knowing that Dean wouldn’t admit to what he was really doing. Dean opened his mouth, wanting another fry, and he seductively waggled his tongue out.  Sam gave Dean a devious look, and brought him a piece of the burger instead. He made sure a bit of onion and ketchup ended up on Dean’s face.

“Oh come on, Sam!” Dean commented, trying to figure out how to wipe it off without getting it on Baby’s steering wheel. Sam grabbed his hand, sending a small spark through each of their veins.

“Oh shut up jerk, I got it.”

“Bitch” Dean muttered under his breath. Sam leaned in, and licked Dean’s jaw, across his cheek, and right to the corner of his mouth. He made sure his tongue was super wet, and he licked hard and slow, tasting the saltiness from the burger and the rough texture of Dean’s stubble. The older Winchester’s breath hitched, and he tried to clear his throat.

“That’s a…good burger” he said, his voice a bit unsure and raspy.

“How bout another bite?” Sam suggested, his voice husky and dripping with lust. Dean barely nodded, trying to control the fire burning and traveling to his loins. Sam lifted the burger up, dropping a pickle and mustard onto Dean’s pants.

“Not on Baby’s seat” Dean said, barely audible and only half-heartedly.

“Oh, so sorry Dean, I suppose I should clean that up before it stains.” Sam leaned over easily and licked the food off of Dean’s thigh. He began to circle Dean’s lap with his tongue, adding pressure to the erection that was now visible. The older Winchester shuddered, his hips twitching up.

“I think you missed a spot” Dean suggested, really hoping Sam would go along with it.

“You think so Dean? I don’t see it, tell me where I should lick?” Sam responded, feigning complete innocence.

Dean tentatively pointed to his zipper. Sam grinned, pleased that Dean was participating in his game. Sam quickly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, and drug the zipper down with his teeth. He slipped Dean’s dick out through the hole in his boxers. He studied Dean’s dick, as it grew in hardness, its length increasing before his eyes. He gave a few strokes to get it to its maximum length.

“Oh Sammy” Dean groaned, reveling in the feeling of his brother’s calloused hand around his dick. Sam reached his face up and kissed the side of Dean’s mouth, biting at the corner. Dean stuck his tongue to the side, trying desperately to make any contact with his little brother’s mouth.

Sam stuck his tongue in Dean’s ear before slowly sucking on his earlobe.

“You know Dean, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, about your big thick cock, wondering how it would feel in my mouth.”

“Oh Sam” Dean moaned, “I love it when you take charge and talk dirty.” Sam smirked and traveled down Dean’s neck with his lips, biting and sucking right at his collar bone. He wanted to be sure to leave a mark, claiming his brother.

“Do you want me to suck your cock Dean?” Sam whispered.

Dean whined, struggling to look out the window instead of his sexy younger brother.

“I need you to tell me Dean” Sam began as he palmed his brother’s erection, sliding his thumb against the tip, already licking pre cum. “Do you want me to gag myself on your cock?”

“Oh fuck yeah” Dean breathed, trying not to hyperventilate. Sam lowered his head and teasingly ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s member, swirling his tongue on the head before dipping it into the slit. He heard Dean’s breathing increase, and he lunged on his brother’s cock, taking it all in till it hit the back of his throat. Dean gasped and Sam could feel the car momentarily sway haphazardly as Dean almost lost control.

“Christ Sam” Dean muttered. Sam violently hollowed out his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could. He was finally releasing a month’s worth of sexual tension and want. Dean involuntarily raised his hips, moving his pelvis towards Sam’s warm and inviting mouth. He began to buck into Sam, nearly fucking his little brother’s face. Sam held on to Dean’s dick with one hand, slightly pumping in time with his head bobbing. He used his other hand to unzip his own pants and find his now painfully hard member, taking it in a firm grip. He began to pump, pleasuring both himself and Dean. Dean took a quick look, seeing Sam’s cock out and red with increased blood flow.

“Oh God Sammy, you’re so fucking big.”

Sam smiled around Dean’s cock, continuing on his rhythm. Dean tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, holding him in place, now driving with one hand. Sam began to groan, the vibration rumbling around the older Winchester’s thick cock.

“Ah…Sam…so fucking close…make me cum babe” Sam continued, deep throating his brother, filling up his entire mouth with Dean’s length. He was so close, and by the sound of Dean’s breathing, so was his sibling.

“Let me taste you baby” Sam moaned around Dean’s dick.

“Oh Sammy, the next rest stop we get to, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week.”

Dean’s words are Sam’s undoing, and he cums all over his hand, covering the slit so that none gets on Baby’s seat. Dean stole a glance and felt himself cum at the sight of his brother’s orgasm, his building fire and tension finally exploding out of him into Sam’s mouth, hot and bitter. Sam swallowed it graciously, taking it all in. Dean couldn’t help but throw his head back in ecstasy.

Next thing he knew, Sam’s huge body was tossed to the floor of the impala and Dean bumped hard against the steering wheel.

 

 

Sam leaned against a tree, waiting for Dean to calm down. He had been listening to Dean cry over the Impala for 10 minutes. Dean was rubbing the front, whispering “Oh Baby I’m so sorry, it’s gonna be okay. Daddy’s gonna fix you up real nice.” Sam just rolled his eyes. In dean’s ecstasy from his amazing blowjob he had accidently hit a stop sign. Really, it only caused a medium sized dent in the front and some chipped paint. Easily fixed, but his brother was acting like his Baby had been totaled.

Sam perked up because it looked like Dean was finally done.

“Get in the fucking car Sam” Dean muttered.

“Anything you say babe” Sam teased.

Dean simply glared at him, “look I wanna get the fuck out of here before YOU have to explain to an officer why we crashed.” Sam tried to suppress his chuckle.

“Do you want me to feed you again? You look hungry and a bit flushed.” Sam prompted as he got into the Chevy.

“Shut up, bitch” Dean snapped as he pulled back onto the road.

“I mean, you have a few fries left” Sam responded, pretending to look into the fast food bag.

“Sam, I swear to god I will pull over at the next rest stop and beat the shit out of you!”

“So you’re not gonna fuck me till I can no longer walk?” Sam innocently asked.

Dean just huffed and turned away, focusing on the road.

Sam turned to look out the window, hiding a face splitting grin. He knew if Dean was mad, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him.

_Next rest stop 30 miles._

Sam could already felt his cock twitch back to life in anticipation.

“Love you Dean” Sam said in his best sing song voice.

Dean just groaned in annoyance and sped up.

 


	2. What Happened at the Rest Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Dean do to Sam at the rest stop? Let's just say the sexy times continued...

The next thirty miles went by like a flash. Sam knew that Dean was still angry, but the bulge in his pants proved his brother hadn’t forgotten what had occurred earlier. The trees flew by in a blur of green and brown, road signs disappearing in flashes. Dean must be going at least 25 over. Sam just grinned to himself, trying to keep his cock from growing too hard as he imagined all the ways Dean could fuck him. Dean peeled into the rest stop, the tires squealing and nearly making skid marks on the pavement. Dean pulled into the closest spot and quickly cut off the ignition.

“Go on ahead, I need to check our supplies” Dean said quietly.

Sam gave a slightly confused look, “Dean we checked when we left this morning-“

“Just get out of the fucking car Sam. Go take a leak or whatever, cuz we won’t be stopping till we make it to Wisconsin.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam muttered as he got out, making sure to slam the door. He swore he could sense the grimace Dean gave behind him, and it made Sam smirk. He walked quickly to the men’s room, and noticed it was completely empty. They were in the middle of nowhere, and likely wouldn’t see another person till they got to Wisconsin. Sam quickly relieved himself and began washing his hands in the sink. He looked around the restroom, it was one of those rest stops that had a shower in one of the stalls, with that blue tile lined up all around the walls. He heard the door creek open and his body stilled, tensed and waiting.

In the mirror he could see Dean walk in behind him, and he was furious. He studied Sam for a moment, looking up and down his body, stalking his prey. He stormed up to Sam and grabbed him on the hips, turning him around violently. Sam’s eyes widened, unsure of what Dean was planning. He grabbed Sam by the hair, holding him firmly in place as the older Winchester felt the soft long locks through his fingers. He got so close their noses were almost touching, and Sam could swear he felt Dean’s lips ghost over his.

“You were very bad today, Sam” Dean whispered in a husky voice, nearly against his younger brother’s mouth. Sam could only intake a sharp breath as he felt Dean’s erection against his inner thigh.

“I think you should be punished” Dean continued, “and I’m the man who’s gonna do it, little brother.” Dean sank his teeth into Sam’s bottom lip, dragging it out and sucking harshly. Sam could only groan, and he had to lean his hands back on the sinks to keep upright. Dean jerked on Sam’s hair, exposing his neck. Dean scraped his teeth along Sam’s throat, muttering, “I don’t like it when my possessions get broken. The only people who mess with them is me. And right now Sammy? I own your sweet ass.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear before sucking on his earlobe, causing Sam to whine.

“You wanna know what I’m going to do with that sweet ass?” Dean asked, beginning to palm at Sam’s erection through his jeans.

“Oh God, please Dean. Tell me” Sam mumbled, overcome by the heat of the moment. He was panting now, and trying to rut himself against Dean’s open hand.

“Well, I’m gonna fuck that tight hole of yours and ruin you. How do you like that?”

Sam could only whine in approval. Dean dropped to his knees and yanked down Sam’s jeans and boxers in one swoop, springing his little brother’s erection free. He took Sam’s giant cock in his mouth, scraping his teeth along it, letting Sam know who was still in charge. Sam felt his knees weaken as Dean bobbed a few times before coming off his dick with a pop. Dean’s eyes were charged with lust and anger, and with what Sam could only describe as a fit of passion, Dean grabbed his little brother and hoisted him up, making sure Sam’s legs were wrapped around his clothed body.

“Holy fuck Dean!” Sam yelled, he sometimes forgot just how strong his brother was, and he knew that he was not easy to lift. Dean just growled, biting at Sam’s chest through his shirt as he walked to the back of the restrooms. Sam couldn’t help but say, “You know, at your age, this kind of heavy lifting is certain to give you a hernia or something. I don’t feel like going to the emergency room today.”

“Then shut the fuck up” Dean threatened as he squeezed Sam’s ass. Sam grabbed at Dean’s hair, trying desperately not to buck against his brother’s waist. Dean violently kissed Sam as they walked, mercilessly taking his mouth, conquering with his tongue. He bit, sucked, and chewed; completely claiming Sam Winchester. Sam could feel his lips swell up; they were throbbing and sensitive now. There was no tenderness in this kiss, just pure lust and aggression, but he liked it.

They reached the last stall, a crappy shower, but a decent sized space. Dean pushed Sam up against the wall, allowing his brother’s legs to drop from his waist.

“You were very naughty, Sammy” Dean whispered in his brother’s ear as his hand grasped Sam’s throbbing member. Sam bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Dean flipped him around, and Sam had to catch himself on the wall, his face pressed up against the cool tile. Dean let his hand ghost over Sam’s bare ass, studying the smooth skin and full cheeks. 

“Oooo, babe, I hope you’re ready for your punishment.” And he slapped Sam right on the right cheek.

Sam jumped, shocked by the impact. It didn’t really hurt, but the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. Dean slapped him again, a bit harder. Sam felt the sting of this one more, but he just got more turned on.  Dean began palming himself through his jeans as he spanked Sam on the ass again, and again.  Both brothers were painfully hard now, Sam was panting and his knees were shaking. Dean drew a ragged breath as he ghosted his hand over the print he made. He bit at it, causing Sam to whine at the slight sting as teeth scraped his sensitive rear.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Dean asked in Sam’s ear, his voice dangerous and lusty. Sam could feel Dean’s clothed erection against his ass, he nodded vigorously.

“Hmmm. I don’t believe you Sammy. I think you’ll learn once you’ve been thoroughly fucked.”

Sam leaned his head back and let out a moan, reveling in the way that Dean was speaking to him. He felt all his muscles tense in anticipation, fire burning through his veins.  Dean sucked on Sam’s earlobes has he put two fingers into his brother’s mouth, “Suck” he commanded. Sam eagerly complied making sure Dean’s fingers were slick. Dean put one finger in, testing it out. He was met with a little resistance, but Sam soon relaxed enough to let the finger travel all the way in. Sam groaned at the stretch, warmth pooling in his abdomen. Dean quickly stuck in a second causing Sam to jump and his hand knocked the shower nozzle, causing the water to pour over them.

Dean seemed to hardly notice the water, he was so concentrated on stretching his little brother. Sam dared to sneak a peek at the older Winchester, and he couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Chiseled face etched in concentration and lust. His white t-shirt was soaked through, revealing his hard nipples as the material clung to his abs.

“Are you ready to take my dick Sammy?” Dean growled at his brother. Sam’s shirt was dripping, and it outlined his impressive back muscles, showing all the lines and contours. Dean’s dick was incredibly hard, and it was almost painful to keep it confined in his wet jeans. “Dam it, Sam! Answer me bitch!” Dean prompted.

“Oh fuck yeah! Fuck me, Dean” Sam breathed, backing his ass into Dean’s crotch. “Jerk” he added almost inaudibly with a smirk, earning him one last slap on the ass. He heard the buckle on his brother’s jeans clink as heavy material fell to the floor. Dean sunk slowly into him, his massive cock stretching his little brother’s tight hole. As he sunk in all the way, he made contact with Sam’s prostate, and he felt Sam shudder in pleasure around him. “You’re mine, Sam.”

He eased out, the task made easier by the constant running water over them. He slammed back in, his thighs slapping Sam’s ass, meeting Sam’s sweet spot immediately.

“Oh Jesus Dean!” Sam cried, “More, shit, give it to me.” Dean nuzzled his face into Sam’s drenched hair, breathing in his scent. His pelvis thrusted rapidly, creating an insane rhythm of pounding. He had to hold on to Sam to make sure both of them didn’t go flying into the wall. He bit the back of Sam’s neck as his thrusts became harder. Sam’s hips bucked wildly to try and meet Deans, his arms trembling as he held himself up against the now slick wall. He couldn’t even remove a hand to jerk himself off. But he didn’t need to. He could feel his muscles clenching as the orgasm was building inside him. Dean’s rhythm began to become a bit sloppy and jerky, Sam knew his brother had to be close too. The water continued to fall and streak his face, everything was wet and slick, material rubbed against skin, causing slight irritation. But neither of the brothers could focus on that right now.

“Getting’ close Sam” Dean warned.

“Oh God, me too. Cum inside me Dean, I wanna feel you fill me.”

Dean moaned a high whine as he thrusted a few more times and let himself cum inside his brother, his orgasm exploding inside him, tension releasing from him. Sam felt the warmth of Dean fill up inside his body and he came too, lining the shower walls with his cum. He fell forward resting his head on the cool wet tile, Dean lay against Sam’s back. He could feel the cum leak out of him and travel down his legs, but he knew the shower would rinse it off. Dean carefully pulled out of Sam, causing the young Winchester to wince slightly.

Dean grabbed Sam by the hips, and turned his brother to face him. He gave a soft gentle kiss to Sam’s red, swollen lips, careful not to apply too much pressure.  He leaned in to whisper, “I hope you feel that all the way to Wisconsin” and he gave Sam one small slap on the ass before exiting the shower. Dean walked out to go get them some dry clothes from the car. Sam stayed in the shower, his knees trembled as he finally turned off the cascading water. He leaned against the wall, completely spent, but all he could do was grin to himself. They had finally fucked, and Dean Winchester was a sex God.


	3. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam arrive at the motel. Its more fluff than smut, but there's still a little something. And of course, a sweet little confession at the end.

The rest of the drive to Wisconsin was long and uneventful. Sam however did feel the effects of Dean’s giant cock for the entire ride. He was sore that he couldn’t stay in one position for more than five minutes. When it was his turn to drive, he nearly ran off the road with his constant adjustments. Dean however didn’t get mad or tell him to be careful. When Sam finally decided to lay down in the back because he had a “head ache” Dean didn’t question it.

They arrived at about 8 at night, right before the front desk was going to close. They walked to their motel room with their bags after checking in. Dean opened the door, eyeing Sam carefully as they walked through. He flipped the switch, illuminating the motel room in a dim light. It was your standard room, kitchen table, two crappy looking beds, and a TV older than life. Sam went to the bed to set his stuff down and then slowly crawl onto it. He felt himself slowly drift away, before he heard Dean clear his throat at the foot of the bed. Sam grudgingly sat up, his body still a little sore.

“Can I sit?” Dean asked, suddenly very shy and awkward.

“Of course, Dean” Sam answered, giving him a confused look.

“I –uh well, h-how you doing?

“A little sore…but very good” Sam teased with a wink. He leaned in to give Dean a small kiss.

Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, holding him close so he could look at Sam. Green eyes stared worriedly into innocent hazel. “I’m serious Sammy, are you ok?”

“Of course Dean. You know that’s what I wanted; for us to do more.”

“I know, I just, I lost control of myself. I wanted it to be special, not in a disgusting restroom. And not quite so…aggressive.”

“Dean, I had a great time. And it was special, because it was with you.” Sam knew they were entering into what Dean would call ‘chick flick’ territory, but he felt that Dean was more upset than he was letting on.

“I just, I was mad, and horny, and I wasn’t thinking.”

“Oh Dean,” Sam began, cradling his brother’s face in his large hands. Dean leaned into his brother’s touch, and Sam loved the way Dean’s stubble felt against his calloused hands. They were so close, and Sam could really study the splattering of freckles across Dean’s nose and cheeks. “I know you would never hurt me. If I had told you to stop, we both know you would have. You are my big brother, and I trust you.”

Dean smiled, finally feeling a bit reassured. He leaned in to kiss Sam, careful and sweet. One hand grabbed into Sam’s hair, the other wrapping around his brother’s waist. Sam moaned softly, allowing Dean to slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth. He carefully prodded around Sam’s mouth, tasting his sweetness. Sam playfully bit at Dean’s bottom lip, nipping at his tongue before sucking it.

“Sammy you keep doing that, I’m gonna get all tingly.”

“Good” Sam whispered against Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned from deep within, his throat rumbling. “Lay on your back, and I’ll show just how good I’m doing.” Dean followed Sam’s directions, leaning back against a pillow as he watched his little brother crawl in between his legs. Sam unbuckled his older brother’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down slowly to his knees. Dean’s cock was already semi hard, and Sam touched it gently, causing shivers to travel up Dean’s body. Dean’s skin had broken out in goose flesh, turned on by his brother’s gentle touch.

Sam leaned in, face centimeters away from Dean’s. Dean gently blew across Sam’s lips, trying to soothe his brother’s swollen and cracked mouth. Sam smiled, knowing how sweet his brother could actually be. He let his hand travel up under Dean’s shirt, feeling his soft stomach, and his muscled pecs.  He let his hand travel to Dean’s now fully erect dick.  Sam let his thumb swipe gently over the top, spreading the pre cum around the head. Sam let his fingers dance around, swirling and tapping.

“Oh my God, Sammy. Jesus that feels good.” Sam began to pump Dean’s dick, twisting his wrist. He picked up a quicker rhythm, and his other hand gently massaged Dean’s balls, rubbing gently. Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

“Shit Sam, you feel so good. I’m getting close.” Sam smiled, pleased that he was doing such a good job. He pumped a little faster, building up Dean’s orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it Dee, cum from me.” Dean’s hips bucked up in a staggered rhythm as his oragasmed, his load spurting out all over Sam’s hand, warm and thick. Sam lapped up the remainder on Dean’s dick, causing his over sensitive cock to tingle. Sam then dramatically licked it off of his hand, tasting the bitter seed of his brother, humming in approval.

 Dean whined at the display before him, “Sam, you kinky little bastard.” The younger Winchester just smiled playfully at him, biting his lower lip. “Get over here, babe,” Dean beckoned.

Sam crawled over to Dean, only to be instantly captured in the older Winchester’s arms. Sam nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking lazily. Dean found it strangely comforting, and he pulled Sam closer, throwing his legs over Sam’s lower body. He wanted to protect Sam from the world. He cradled his younger brother, kissing into his hair, breathing in his little brother’s scent.

Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around Dean, cradling his butt with a slight squeeze. Dean felt himself slowly drift to sleep, but he needed to say something. He knew it was sappy, and he would totally pummel Sam if he brought it up again.

“I love you so much Sammy. And I just want you to be safe; and I’d do anything to ensure that.”

Sam smiled to himself, “I know Dean, and I love you too.”

“Goodnight…bitch” Dean added. Sam just chuckled, before nuzzling closer and closing his eyes.

“Night… jerk.”


End file.
